Romantic Couples
List Couples *Jason Johnston and Evelyn Ross *Ryder and Katie *Timmy Turner and Tootie *Thomas O'Malley and Duchess *Danny and Sawyer *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Astrid Hofferson *Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shaprio *Ferb Fletcher and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Candace Flynn and Jeremy Johnson *Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell *Wart/Arthur and Alice NOT EDIT THIS PLEASE *Ash Ketchum and Rei Hino *Nora Thunderman & Billy Thunderman *Pinocchio and Alice *Tin Soldier and Ballerina *Christopher Robin and Jenny Foxworth *Prince Anario and Princess Oriana *Peter Pan and Tiger Lily *Ray Kon and Mariah Wong *Tracey Sketchit and Misty *Dumbo and Fluttershy *Bambi and Faline *Peter Parker and Mary-Jane Watson *Tony Stark and Pepper Potts *Sherman and Penny Peterson *Ariel and Prince Eric *Percival C. McLeach and Madame Medusa *Cody and Penny *Gru and Lucy Wilde *Kristoff and Anna *Flynn Rider and Rapunzel *Tarzan and Jane Porter *Tod and Vixey *Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck and Daisy Duck *Alvin Seville and Brittany Miller *Simon Seville and Jeanette Miller *Theodore Seville and Eleanor Miller *Homer Simpson and Marge Simpson *Jack Skellington and Sally Skellington *Lightning McQueen and Sally Carrera *Mater and Holley Shiftwell *Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl *Violet Parr and Tony Rydinger *Bob the Tomato and Madame Blueberry *Larry the Cucumber and Petunia Rhubarb *Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez *Darkwing Duck and Morgana Macawber *Pinky and Pharfignewton *SpongeBob SquarePants and Sandy Cheeks *Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy (until 2015) *Kermit the Frog and Izzy *Gonzo and Camilla *Floyd Pepper and Janice *Gary and Mary *Linguini and Colette *Roddy St. James and Rita Malone *Rafael and Eva *Fix-It Felix Jr. and Sergeant Calhoun *Shrek and Fiona *Rodney Copperbottom and Cappy *Z and Princess Bala *Weaver and Azteca *Mitchie Torres and Shane Gray *Flint Lockwood and Sam Sparks *Tiger and Miss Kitty *Gerald Krumholtz and Violet Harrington *Flik and Princess Atta *Zoc and Hova *Fugax and Kreela *Woody and Bo Peep *Patrick Star and Princess Mindy *Buzz Lightyear and Jessie *Ken and Barbie *Goofy and Sylvia Marpole *Tramp and Lady *Scamp and Angel *Frosty and Crystal *Rhett Butler and Scarlett O'Hara *Snow White and The Prince *John Bennett and Lori Collins *Ted and Tami-Lynn McCafferty *Bruce Banner and Betty Ross *John Bennett and Samantha Jackson *Ayane and Eliot *Kasumi and Akira Yuki *Gen Fu and Helena Douglas *Ryu Hayabusa and Irene Lew *Hayate and Hitomi *Manny and Ellie *Mulan and Shang *Diego and Shira *Dimitri and Anya/Anastasia *Pacha and Chicha *Simba and Nala *Kiara and Kovu *Timmy Brisby and Jenny McBride *Aladdin and Princess Jasmine *Taran and Eilonwy *Judah Ben-Hur and Esther *Frankie Foster and Mac Foster *Aurora and Phillip *Coraline Jones and Wybie Lovat *Aggie Prenderghast and Norman Babcock *Mitch Downe and Courtney Babcock *Bing Bong and Joy *Fear and Sadness *Anger and Disgust *Krypto and Brainy Barker *Hans and Clara *Hercules and Megara *Ulquiorra and Orihime *Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex *Sheen Estevez and Libby Folfax *Manny Rivera and Frida Suarez *The Genie and Eden *Belle and the Beast/Prince Adam *Cinderella and Prince Charming *Yang and Lina *Sheen Estevez and Libby Folfax *Hiro Hamada and GoGo Tomago *Tadashi Hamada and Honey Lemon *Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki *Dora Marquez and Diego Marquez *Fishtronaut and Rosy Barb *Gosalyn Mallard and Honker Muddlefoot *Herb Overkill and Scarlet Overkill *Thomas The Tank Engine and Emily the Emerald Engine *Skully and Winger *Pip and Alba *Peppa Pig and Pedro Pony *Danny Dog and Emily Elephant *Stitch and Angel *Yugi Muto and Tea Gardner *Yolei and Ken Ichijouji *Noddy and Tessie Bear *Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine *Shining Armor and Princess Cadance *Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry (Equestria Girls) *Discord and Fluttershy *Spike and Rarity *Robin Hood and Maid Marian *Little John and Lady Kluck *Bernard and Miss Bianca *Kodi and Dusty *Will and Rosie *Lilo Pelekai and Keoni Jameson *Ash Ketchum and Dawn *T.K. and Kari Kamiya *Riff Raff and Cleo *Yellow Kirby and Red Kirby *Willie and Daisy *Spirit and Rain *Sportacus and Stephanie *Scout and Violet *Comet and Halley (Note: They are Blast Off With New Astroblast! Adventures This Valentine’s Day!) *Franklin and Sam *Sabrina and Harvey *George and Meg *James and Kirby *Wallace and Lady Tottington *Gromit and Fluffles *Prince Sky and Bloom *Brandon and Stella *Riven and Musa *Harvey Beaks and Puri Puri *Timmy and Tecna *Heilia and Flora *Boog and Ursa *Elliot and Giselle *Gumball Watterson and Penny Fitzgerald *Richard and Nicole Watterson *Kimiko and Raimundo *Beastboy and Raven *Robin and Starfire *Grim and Malaria *Mandy and Nergal Jr. *Bart Simpson and Lisa Simpson ('''Note: '''They are brother and sister) *Sideshow Bob and Francesca *Front Row Joe and Popcorn Penny *Wander and Sylvia *Oliver and Marie *Fievel Mousekewitz and Olivia Flaversham *CJ Porritt and Karolina Dean *Kai Hiwatari and May *Ash Ketchum and Mariah Wong *Ash Ketchum and Yukina *Tadashi Hamada and Lucy Tucci *Zachary Baker and Melody *Jack Frost and Elsa the Snow Queen *Mushu and Elsa the Snow Queen *Ash Ketchum and Kari Kamiya *E.B. and Yin *Dexter and Margo Gru *Gaston and Vicky *Thomas the Tank Engine and Twilight Sparkle *Rayman and Rouge the Bat *Uncle Grandpa and Lori Loud *Mushu and Minerva Mink *Murray and Grace *Ernie and Sofia the First *Winnie the Pooh and Darby *Dougie and Doc McStuffins *Kin Kujira and Sue Patterson *Richard Tyler and Robyn Starling *Harvey Beaks and Piri Piri *Butch and Rexy *Penfold and Francine Frensky *Tyson Granger and Misty *Walter and Prairie Dawn *Max Tate and Dawn *Dipper and Youngmee Song *Ed and Buttercup *Edd and Bubbles *Eddy and Blossom *Kevin and Margo *Stuart and Edith *Bob and Agnes *Michael Darling and Lilo Pelekai *Wreck-It Ralph and Merida *Hans and Mother Gothel *John Darling and Izzy *Clank and Melvin's Babysitter *Baloo and Rebecca *Bagheera and Panthy *David and Anne Marie *Hades and Maleficent *Dr. Pablo Motos and Eris *Copper and Aleu *Ash Ketchum and Princess Ariel *Conker and Slappy Squirrel *Patou and Flo *Drake and Mane-iac *Mr. Bunny and Mother Rabbit *Lord Ralphie and Selena Gomez *Raggles and Lily Bobtail *Big Bear and Bear Nita *Matt and Holly *Misty and Mako Tsunami *Mushu and Ariel *Pinocchio and Princess Beauty *Bongo and Matilda *Negaduck and Magica DeSpell *Bart Simpson and Dani Fenton *Horton and Mama Heffalump *Little CJ and Donna Troy (also as Wonder Girl and Troia) *Tuff and Cassandra Sandsmark *Steven Universe and Bubbles *Alejandro Diaz Pena and Misty NOT EDIT THIS PLEASE *Ash Ketchum and Serenity Wheeler *Norman Babcock and Coraline Jones *Aimee Davignon and Yoshimitsu *Jerry and Tanya Mousekewitz *Olaf and Sweetie Belle *Oscar and Angie *Misty and Matt Ishida *Violet Beaurgarde and Mike Teavee *Aria Blaze and Toshiaki *The Once-ler and Honey Lemon *Bobby Brady and Cindy Brady *Davenport and Martha *Malcolm and Cynthia *Harry and Stephanie *Toothy and Petunia *Rintoo and Ruby *Marty and Zecora *Little CJ and Hilda (As CJ turned into a child by Nightmare again) *Greg Universe and Wendy Corduroy *Christopher Robin and Jenny Foxworth *Phineas and Robyn Starling *Buhdeuce and Minka Mark *Kronk and Belle *Fred and Edith Gru *Wasabi and Vanellope von Schweetz *James P. Sullivan and Unikitty *Clarence and Amethyst *Carl Wheezer and Agnes Gru *Jiminy Cricket and Joy *Inez and Digit *Sunil Nevla and Amy Gillis *Dracula and Priscilla Jones/Aunt Grandma *Jeff Randell and Kimby *Friend Owl and Big Mama *Hogarth Hughes and Robyn Starling *Kipper the Dog and Sue Ellen Armstrong *Rolf and Dee Dee *Hogarth Hughes and Wendy Darling *Bing Bong and Peaches *Percy the Park Keeper and Miss Hubbard *Jeff Randell and Amy Gillis *Orinoco and Nellie the Elephant *Paddington Bear and Fern Arable *Horace and Muffy Crosswire *Inspector Gadget and Heather *Uncle Grizzly and Mrs. Wicket *Piglet and Pinkie Pie *Esperanza and Big Macintosh *Baron Greenback and Mrs. Toad *Caractacus P. Doom and Spydra *Antoine D'Coolette and Prunella Deegan *Quick Draw McGraw and Applejack *Anakin Skywalker and Dorothy Gale *Huckleberry Hound and Desert Flower *Francis and Felecity *Dopey and Mabel Pines *Skunk and Snivy *Gumball Watterson and Aqua (Cat) *Tai Lung and Ursula *Leontyev Valeryevich and Katie *Grunkle Stan and Garnet *Pitch Black and Adagio Dazzle *Sonia Nevermind and Robin *Darwin Watterson and Mabel Pines *Kimby and Mac Foster *Trixie Tang and Ruby Tabootie *Numbuh 5 and Flapjack *Loki and Eris *Kimiko and Chase Young *Princess Morbucks and Jack Spicer *Shrinking Violet and Billy *Mushu and Princess Ember *Gaz Membrane and Nergal Jr. *Cyro and Wildfire *Josie and Cragsters Max *Lydia Deetz and Dipper Pines *Sari Sumdac and Dib Membrane *Buster Baxter and Bunnie Rabbot *Wirt and Vambre *Oh and Disgust *E. Aster Bunnymund and Judy Hopps *Craig and Chloe Park *Pickle and Wendy Corduroy *Sid and Mira Nova *Timon and Marlene *Louis and Youngmee Song *Eddie and Sylvia *Nick Wilde and Fox *Fanboy and Bessie Higgenbottom *Austin Oliver and Tallie Silverman *Joaquín Mondragon and Patty *Yaki and Sailor Bird *Prohyas and Agent Xero *Thumper and Anais Watterson *Dipper Pines and Sashi Kobayashi *Edison Elf and Alma *Thumper and Cream *Rarity and Spike (from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Alex and Gia (from Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Shining Armor and Princess Cadence (from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Irwin and Leonette (from the Jungle King) *Lightning McQueen and Sally (from Cars) *Mater and Holley Shiftwell (from Cars 2) *Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry (from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Thomas the Tank Engine and Lady the Golden Engine (from Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Ramone and Flo (from Cars) *Humphrey and Kate (from Alpha and Omega) *Garth and Lilly (from Alpha and Omega) *Belle and Beast/Prince Adam (from Beauty and the Beast) *Xiro and Kairel *Ariel and Prince Eric *Aladdin and Princess Jasmine *Simba and Nala *Kiara and Kovu *Mufasa and Sarabi *Princess Odette and Prince Derek *Pocahontas and John Rolfe *Phoebus and Esmeralda *Hercules and Megara *Mulan and Li Shang *Tarzan and Jane *Taran and Princess Eilonwy *Tod and Vixey *Flik and Princess Atta *Mike Wasowski and Celia *Buzz Lightyear and Jessie *Woody and Bo Peep *Marlin and Coral *Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible and Helen Parr/Elastigirl *Alfredo Linguini and Colette Tatou *WALL-E and EVE (from WALL-E) *Carl Fredericksen and Ellie Fredericksen (from Up) *King Fergus and Queen Elinor *Bloom and Sky (from Winx Club) *Stella and Brandon (from Winx Club) *Flora and Helia (from Winx Club) *Musa and Riven (from Winx Club) *Tecna and Timmy (from Winx Club) *Layla and Nabu (from Winx Club) *Chet and Burn (from Turbo) *Fix-It Felix, Jr. and Sergeant Calhoun (from Wreck-It Ralph) *Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head *The Prince and Snow White *Prince Charming and Cinderella *Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora *Robin and Starfire *Hazel and Primrose *Campion and Blackberry *Bigwig and Spartina *Hawkbit and Clover *Moss and Heather *Hickory and Marigold *Lady and Tramp *Scamp and Angel *Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley *Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger *Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck and Daisy Duck *Gru and Lucy *Goku and Chi-Chi *Vegeta and Bulma *Krillin and Android 18 *Gohan and Videl *Tarble and Gure *Pazu and Princess Sheeta *Tombo and Kiki *Ashitaka and San *Haku and Chihiro *Spirit and Rain *Shrek and Princess Fiona *Donkey and Dragon *Moses and Tzipporah *Joseph and Asenath *Sinbad and Marina *Melman and Gloria *Zuba and Florrie *Mumble and Gloria *Jack Skellington and Sally *Flint Lockwood and Sam Sparks *Tim Lockwood and Fran Lockwood *Balto and Jenna *Otis and Daisy *Rover Dangerfield and Daisy *Z and Bala *Manny and Ellie *Diego and Shira *Milo Thatch and Kida Nedakh *Dr. Doppler and Captain Amelia *Bambi and Faline *Pongo and Perdita *Prince Naveen and Princess Tiana *Danny and Sawyer (from Cats Don't Dance) *Quasimodo and Madellaine *Dimitri and Anastasia *Goofy and Sylvia Marpole (from An Extremely Goofy Movie) *Charlie Barkin and Sasha Le Fleur *Aladar and Neera *Rocky and Ginger (from Chicken Run) *Flynn Rider and Rapunzel *Gwen and Trent (from Total Drama) *Lindsay and Tyler (from Total Drama) *Leshawna and Harold (from Total Drama) *Duncan and Courtney (from Total Drama) *Owen and Izzy (from Total Drama) *Geoff and Bridgette (from Total Drama) *Cody and Sierra (from Total Drama) *Zoey and Mike (from Total Drama) *Sam and Dakota (from Total Drama) *Oscar and Angie *Stripes and Sandy *Kenai and Nita *Bernard and Bianca *Thomas O'Malley and Duchess *Wallace and Lady Tottington *Blu and Jewel *Cale Tucker and Akima Kunimoto *Boog and Ursa *Elliot and Giselle *Talon and Maggie *Rex and Fly *Cosmo and Wanda *Jorgan Von Strangle and Tooth Fairy *Itchy Ithciford and Winnifred Bessimay "Bess" de Winkerville *Adventure and Fantasy *Peaches and Ethan *Fred Jones and Daphne Blake *Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny *Rango and Beans (from Rango) *Prince Cornelius and Thumbelina *Robert Phillip and Giselle *Prince Edward and Nancy Tremaine *Kristoff and Princess Anna (from Frozen) *Charles and Angie *Broadway and Angela (from Gargoyles) *Timon and Tatiana *Hunter and Colleen *Boris and Stella *Gumby and Tara *Puss in Boots and Kitty Softpaws *Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable *Finn the Human and Flame Princess *Jake the Dog and Lady Rainicorn *Korra and Mako *Rodney Copperbottom and Cappy *Fender Pinwheeler and Loretta Geargrinder *Chicken Little and Abby Mallard *Homer and Marge Simpson (from The Simpsons) *Gromit and Fluffles *Dusty and Ishani (from Planes) *El Chupacabra and Rochelle (from Planes) *Larry the Cucumber and Petunia Rhubarb *Johnny Bravo and Velma Dinkley *Tom Sawyer and Becky Thatcher *Pico the Woodworm and Princess Marilyn *Buster and Babs Bunny *Mermando and Mabel Pines *Rex and Elsa *Steve and Barb *Tye and Kyyaa Broderick *T.C. the steam Trolley and Hugs *Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes (from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) *Draculaura and Clawd Wolf (from Monster High) *Cleo de Nile and Deuce Gorgon (from Monster High) *Lagoona Blue and Gil Webber (from Monster High) *Ghoulia Yelps and "Slow Moe" Deadowith (from Monster High) *Abbey Bominable and Heath Burns (from Monster High) *Marty McFly and Jennifer Parker *Doc Emmett Brown and Clara Clayton *Alex and Leonette *Bowser and Mistress 9 *Vitaly and Gia *Stefano and Ling *Thomas the Tank Engine and Twilight Sparkle *Toby the Tram Engine and Applejack *Henry the Green Engine and Fluttershy *Percy the Small Green Engine and Pinkie Pie *James the Red Engine and Rarity *Gordon the Big Blue Engine and Rainbow Dash *Victor the Cuban Narrow Gauge Tank Engine and Zecora *Hiro the Japanese Engine and Princess Luna *Dievous Diesel and Trixie *Duck the Great Western Engine and Princess Celestia *Leo Lionheart and Aurora Rose *Benny the Beast and Sunlight *Dagnino and Teresa *Bagheera and Panthy *Winnie the Pooh and Darby *Tigger and Bruma *Claw and Queen Eliza *King Samson and Queen Jaina *Johnny the Lion and Daphne the Lioness *Timon and Marlene *Deathwing and Maleficent *Ichy and Gilda *Ed and Alex *Double D and Clover *Eddy and Sam *Emerl & Xion *Jeffrey Dragonheart & Aqua *Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster) and Snivy (Pokemon) *Theo a.k.a. Turbo (Turbo) and Nellie (Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure) *Rancis Fluggerbutter and Vanellope von Schweetz *Wolfgang and Aleu *Kopa and Vitani *Whizzer and Wilma (The Flight Before Christmas) *Mermando and Melody *Barney the Dinosaur and Tooth (Tooth Fairy) *Big Bird and Prairie Dawn *Lightning Thunder & Blue Meadow *Wilbur Robinson and Tiffany Nickle *Burgess and Twelve *Mr. Peabody and Human Fluttershy *Archie Andrews and Josie McCoy *Victor Quartermaine and Piella Bakewell *Pepe the King Prawn and Human Applejack *Squidward Tentacles and Human Rainbow Dash *Philoctetes and Human Pinkie Pie *Walter and Human Rarity *Hermey and Crysta *Pizza Steve and Lapis Lazuli *Zig and Ketta *Jacob Samra and Anna *Buhdeuce and Marina *Gus and Jessica *Josh Spitz and Rosie *Fur Foot and Calypso (from Toad Patrol) *Earth Star and Beauty Stem (from Toad Patrol) *??? (Please add any male characters) and Penelope (Question: Who will marry Penelope from the third season of Blinky Bill?) *Theodore Tugboat and Emily the Vigorous *Pumpkin and Doki *Dreamy and Eli *Les Galagoogoo and Poppet *Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst *Misdreavus and Shieldon *Mabel Pines and Wander (They are best friends) *Pizza Steve and Lapis Lazuli *Chuck and Smurfette and lots more! Gallery Dexter and Margo Gru love together.PNG|Dexter and Margo Gru E.b. and yin love together.png|E.B. and Yin Jack Frost and Elsa the Snow Queen love together.png|Jack Frost and Elsa the Snow Queen Wreck-It Ralph and Merida love together.PNG|Wreck-It Ralph and Merida frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10739.jpg|Kristoff and Anna despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-10472.jpg|Gru and Lucy Wilde Kin kujira and sue patterson love together.png|Kin Kujira and Sue Patterson Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-9565.jpg|Jonathan and Mavis Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-10709.jpg|Flynn Rider and Rapunzel 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-938.jpg|Pongo and Perdita Penfold and Francine.JPG|Penfold and Francine Frensky Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-10696.jpg|Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Astrid Hofferson Antz-disneyscreencaps.com-8649.jpg|Z and Princess Bala Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9869.jpg|Simba and Nala KERMIT AND PIGGY KISS.jpg|Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy Emmet and lucy hands.png|Emmet Brickowski and Wyldstyle Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8462.jpg|Jack Skellington and Sally Skellington bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-10310.jpg|Flik and Princess Atta Olaf and Sweetie Belle love together.jpg|Olaf and Sweetie Belle Three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-6734.jpg|Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse Three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-6725.jpg|Donald Duck and Daisy Duck Three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-6704.jpg|Goofy and Clarabelle Cow lorax-disneyscreencaps.com-3402.jpg|Ted Wiggins and Audrey BOB BLUEBERRY SINGS.jpg|Bob the Tomato and Madame Blueberry larry and petuina about true love.png|Larry the Cucumber and Petunia Rhubarb epic-movie-screencaps.com-10777.jpg|Nod and M.K. ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-9519.jpg|Manny and Ellie ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8782.jpg|Diego and Shira Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-7229.jpg|Scrat and Scratte toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-9020.jpg|Woody and Bo Peep toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-9913.jpg|Buzz Lightyear and Jessie Constantine and Miss Poogy love together.PNG|Constantine the Frog and Miss Poogy Ed and Buttercup.JPG|Ed and Buttercup Edd and Bubbles.JPG|Edd and Bubbles Eddy and Blossom.JPG|Eddy and Blossom jimmy_and_cindy.jpg|Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex sherman and penny are flying.jpg|Sherman and Penny Peterson Fievel Mousekewitz and Olivia Flaversham love together.png|Fievel Mousekewitz and Olivia Flaversham Hiro Hamada and Sakura.jpg|Hiro Hamada and Sakura Kinomoto Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-5464.jpg|Tramp and Lady 719ef7065106e17e1e9860237b9ff239.jpg|Rhett Butler and Scarlett O'Hara Ichiruki-Kiss-Manipulation-ichigo-and-rukia-sun-and-moon-33093864-500-550.png|Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-6926.jpg|Alex the Lion and Gia the Jaguar Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-9340.jpg|Melman the Giraffe and Gloria the Hippo Michael and Lilo.JPG|Michael Darling and Lilo download (19).jpg|Robin Hood and Maid Marian images (3).jpg|Bernard and Miss Bianca Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-8477.jpg|Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6565.jpg|Blu and Jewel Ring.jpg|Judah Ben-Hur and Esther Spongebob and sandy stick together.png|SpongeBob SquarePants and Sandy Cheeks monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-3044.jpg|Mike Wazowski and Celia Mae Vicky and Gaston love together.jpg|Gaston and Vicky Norman Babcock and Coraline Jones love together.png|Norman Babcock and Coraline Jones Murray and grace love together.png|Murray and Grace yang and lina.png|Yang and Lina sheen and libby loves.png|Sheen Estevez and Libby Folfax Percival and Medusa love together.jpg|Percival C. McLeach and Madame Medusa frankenweenie-disneyscreencaps.com-9531.jpg|Sparky and Persephone princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-10668.jpg|Prince Naveen and Tiana Chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-8635.jpg|Chicken Little and Abby Mallard Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-8595.jpg|Roddy St. James and Rita Chicken-run-disneyscreencaps.com-9301.jpg|Ginger and Rocky Rhodes Dora and Diego.png|Diego and Dora Hans_and_Clara_by_Porcelain_Requiem.png|Hans and Clara Ulquiorra and Orihime.jpg|Ulquiorra and Orihime alvin_and_brittany_music_duo_by_peacekeeperj3low-d8dbdse.jpg|Alvin Seville and Brittany Miller simon_and_jeanette_love_story_by_peacekeeperj3low-d8d6jf2.jpg|Simon Seville and Jeanette Miller 180px-Smooth.png|Theodore Seville and Eleanor Miller Normal Pip and Alba.PNG|Pip and Alba Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-10103.jpg|Aladdin and Princess Jasmine Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-10235.jpg|Hercules and Megara Krypto and Brainy.jpg|Krypto and Brainy Barker Hello Kitty Biancaneve130.jpg Skully Winger.jpg|Skully and Winger Peixo1.jpg|Fishtronaut and Rosy Barb who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-11469.jpg|Roger Rabbit and Jessica Rabbit cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-3667.jpg|Danny and Sawyer Conker and Slappy love together.jpg|Conker and Slappy Squirrel cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-11385.jpg|Lightning McQueen and Sally Carrera cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-11566.jpg|Mater and Holley Shiftwell robots-disneyscreencaps.com-9933.jpg|Rodney Copperbottom and Cappy wall-e-disneyscreencaps.com-10571.jpg|WALL-E and EVE space-jam-disneyscreencaps.com-8664.jpg|Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny Mr. Bunny and Mother Rabbit love together.png|Mr. Bunny and Mother Rabbit Mane-iac and Drake love together.jpg|Drake and Mane-iac yogi-and-cindy-two-lovers_51517db4ad22b-p.jpg|Yogi Bear and Cindy Bear Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-7580.jpg|Belle and Beast wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10389.jpg|Fix-It Felix, Jr. and Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun the-croods-disneyscreencaps.com-6975.jpg|Guy and Eep Crood turbo-disneyscreencaps.com-10169.jpg|Chet and Burn Lazlo_patsy_valentine.jpg|Lazlo and Patsy Smiles Shining Armor & Princess Cadence.png|Shining Armor and Princess Cadence Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry.png|Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry Spike and Rarity.png|Spike and Rarity lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4766.jpg|Scamp and Angel shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-9510.jpg|Shrek and Fiona megamind-disneyscreencaps.com-9939.jpg|Megamind and Roxanne Ritchi Jerry and Tanya.jpg|Jerry and Tanya eggs and winnie love.jpg|Eggs and Winnie Portley-Rind Violet Beaurgarde and Mike Teavee.PNG|Violet Beaurgarde and Mike Teavee Toshiaki and Aria Blaze love together.PNG|Aria Blaze and Toshiaki flint and sam love.png|Flint Lockwood and Sam Sparks bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-5950.jpg|Thumper and Miss Bunny Stephanie and Sportacus by hidroelektra.jpg|Sportacus and Stephanie LeapFrog - Shapeville Park.mp4 000237160.jpg|Scout and Violet Tumblr nj1hzk83CW1tobgfyo1 500.png|Comet and Halley Roxanne's_first_kiss.png|Max Goof and Roxanne KermitPiggyCinemaCon2012.jpg|Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy Gonzo-Camilla 2013.png|Gonzo and Camilla TMGTTM-ActNaturally06.jpg|Floyd Pepper and Janice big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8942.jpg|Hiro Hamada and GoGo Tomago Tigger and Tigress love together.png|Tigger and Tigress Franklin and his girlfriend.png|Franklin and Sam incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-11550.jpg|Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7621.jpg|Kiara and Kovu surly and andie love.jpg|Surly and Andie Marty and Zecora love together.png|Marty and Zecora Fred and Edith Gru love together.PNG|Fred and Edith Gru timmy and tootie.jpg|Timmy Turner and Tootie Flapjack and Vanellope von Schweetz love together.png|Flapjack and Vanellope von Schweetz Cody_and_Penny_love_together.png|Cody and Penny Pinocchio_and_Alice_love_together.png|Pinocchio and Alice James P. Sullivan and Unikitty love together.png|James P. Sullivan and Unikitty Buhdeuce and minka mark love together.png|Buhdeuce and Minka Mark LPS 008 01-570x420.jpg|Josh Sharp and Blythe Baxter Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9271.jpg|Ariel and Prince Eric Carl Wheezer and Agnes Gru love together.png|Carl Wheezer and Agnes Gru Uncle grandpa and pearl love together.png|Uncle Grandpa and Pearl bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-5704.jpg|Flower and Bluebelle bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-7292.jpg|Bambi and Faline gnomeo-juliet-disneyscreencaps.com-8802.jpg|Gnomeo and Juliet gay-purree-disneyscreencaps.com-9604.jpg|Jaune Tom and Mewsette rango-disneyscreencaps.com-11886.jpg|Rango and Beans Aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-8942.jpg|Thomas O'Malley and Duchess Basil of Baker Street and Mrs. Brisby love together.png|Basil of Baker Street and Mrs. Brisby Herb and scarlet overkill.jpg|Herb Overkill and Scarlet Overkill Clarence and amethyst love together.png|Clarence and Amethyst Tumblr inline nhsr52baIj1seyr7n.png|Sumo and Chelsea Archimedes and eva love together.png|Archimedes and Eva manolo and maria.jpg|Manolo Sánchez and María Posada happy-feet-disneyscreencaps.com-11564.jpg|Mumble and Gloria pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-7674.jpg|Hubie and Marina thumbelina-disneyscreencaps.com-9446.jpg|Thumbelina and Prince Cornelius manny and frida.jpg|Manny Rivera/El Tigre and Frida Suárez Mandark and Trixie Tang love together.png|Mandark and Trixie Tang The Sultan and Fairy Godmother love together.png|The Sultan and Fairy Godmother Jimmy two shoes and mary love together.png|Jimmy Two-Shoes and Mary Test toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-2993.jpg|Ken and Barbie anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-10251.jpg|Dimitri and Anya/Anastasia Zike.png Geppetto and Widow Tweed love together.png|Geppetto and Widow Tweed Tony and Pearl Gesner love together.png|Tony and Pearl Gesner Valerie and Nassor love together.PNG REGGIE AND JENNY.jpg|Reggie and Jenny Inez and Digit.jpg|Inez and Digit Roger baxter and mary beth love together.png|Roger Baxter and Mary Beth UryuXGoGo Tomago.jpg|Uryu Ishida and Gogo Tomago Hiro X Sakura.jpg|Hiro Hamada and Sakura Kinomoto Jeff And Kimby Love.jpg|Kimby And Jeff Dr-Delbert-Doppler-and-Captain-Amelia-disneys-couples-20862542-780-439.jpg|Dr. Delbert Doppler and Captain Amelia Grojband-music-lessons-rock-ballads-corey-laney.png|Corey Riffin and Laney Penn smypoubicxfgbig.jpg|Sabrina Spellman and Harvey Kinkle|link=Sabrina and Harvey Vanessa_And_Ferb_Duet.jpg|Ferb Fletcher and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz|link=Ferb and Vanessa Candace_and_Jeremy_Kiss.JPG|Candace Flynn and Jeremy Johnson|link=Candace and Jeremy Dracula and aunt grandma love together.png|Dracula and Priscilla Jones/Aunt Grandma George-and-meg-600x316.jpg|George and Meg ScreenHunter 46 Jun. 16 22.18.jpg|James and Kirby Sunil nevla and amy love together.png|Sunil Nevla and Amy Gillis Jim Hawkins X Riley Anderson.jpg|Jim Hawkins and Riley Anderson Friend Owl and Big Mama love together.png|Friend Owl and Big Mama Phineas-and-isabella-phineas-and-isabella-17883234-1278-719.jpg|Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Clara and Armand.PNG|Clara and Armand Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9132.jpg|Wallace and Lady Tottington Keystone Motel Sapphire PDA.png|Ruby and Sapphire Gromit and Fluffles.jpg|Gromit and Fluffles balto-disneyscreencaps.com-8180.jpg|Balto and Jenna quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-8676.jpg|Garrett and Kayley fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-7548.jpg|Tod and Vixey Coraline-disneyscreencaps.com-10998.jpg|Coraline and Wybie Aggie and Norman.jpg|Aggie and Norman C x M paranorman.jpg|Mitch and Courtney Timmy kiss Mittens' cheek.jpeg|Timmy Lamb and Mittens Kitten sonic_and_amy__sonic_boom__by_sonamy115-d86he61.jpg|Sonic and Amy Rose Blossom and Dexter.jpg|Dexter and Blossom love_4_by_baklan11-d8yp1pm.png|Lumpy and Kitty Katswell Together forever by eveningsun33-d91207d.png|Fear and Sadness Brickoli by htfwhiskersthecat-d903pb7.jpg 16a0f3227c6b0855eb6cdafab78b4601.gif Dopey and mabel pines love together.png|Dopey and Mabel Pines Open-season3-disneyscreencaps.com-7055.jpg|Boog and Ursa Leontyev valeryevich and katie love together.png|Leontyev Valeryevich and Katie Grunkle Stan and Garnet love together.png|Grunkle Stan and Garnet Sticks and Hutch.PNG|Hutch and Sticks the Jungle Badger Sonya nevermind and Robin love together.png Pitch black and Adagio dazzle love together.png Darwin watterson and Mabel pines love together.png Tails x Zooey.png Swaysway and Pam love together.png Sharko and Marina.jpg Wirt and Vambre love together.png|Wirt and Vambre Oh and Disgust love together.png|Oh and Disguist Craig the snake and chloe park love together.png|Craig and Chloe Park Peanut and debbie thornberry love together.png|Peanut and Debbie Thornberry Pickle and Wendy love together.png|Pickle and Wendy Corduroy Jem 04 rio jem bridge 3.jpg|Rio and Jerrica Benton Sid and Mira Nova love together.png|Sid and Mira Nova Timon and Marlene love together.png|Timon and Marlene Louis and Youngmee Song love together.png|Louis and Youngmee Song Eddie and sylvia love together.png|Eddie and Sylvia Fanboy and bessie higgenbottom love together.png|Fanboy and Bessie Higgenbottom Joaquín mondragon and patty love together.png|Joaquín Mondragon and Patty Yaki and sailor bird love together.png|Yaki and Sailor Bird bandicam 2015-10-19 11-02-23-269.jpg|Sideshow Bob and Francesca simpsons_0.jpg|Bart and Lisa Prohyas and Agent Xero love together.png|Prohyas and Agent Xero Wasabi and Dee Dee love together.PNG|Wasabi and Dee Dee Dipper and Sashi Kobayashi love together.png|Dipper Pines and Sashi Kobayashi EmilySavestheWorld121.png|Thomas and Emily Edison Elf and alma love together.png|Edison Elf and Alma Wilbur Robinson and Tiffany Nickle love together.png|Wilbur Robinson and Tiffany Nickle Burgess and twelve love together.png|Burgess and Twelve Mr. Peabody and Human Fluttershy love together.png|Mr. Peabody and Human Fluttershy Grim-and-Hildy-58.png|Grim Gloom and Hildy Gloom Archie and Josie McCoy love together.png|Archie Andrews and Josie McCoy Pepe and Applejack love together.png|Pepe the King Prawn and Human Applejack Screen Shot 2015-11-10 at 8.35.25 PM.png|Little Nemo and Princess Camille Fun-disneyscreencaps_com-2468.jpg|Bongo and Lulubelle The Once-ler and Toothiana love together.png Mr. Peabody and Joy love together.png Jeff randell and amy gillis love together.png love 6.png|The Grim and Sunset Shimmer love 7.png|Rick Sanchez and Wendy Corduroy love 1.png|Rapido and Pearl rudolph and clarice.jpg|Rudolph and Clarice Aladdin and Jasmine.jpg|Aladdin and Jasmine Alex and Gia.png|Alex and Gia Alex and Leah.jpg|Alex and Leah Alfalfa and Darla.jpg|Alfalfa and Darla Lianna 3.jpg Arthur and Pamela.jpg|Arthur and Pamela Becky and Junior.jpg|Becky and Junior Bobby and Millicent.jpg|Bobby and Millicent Harry and Stephanie.jpg|Harry and Stephanie Vada and Thomas J..jpg|Vada and Thomas J. Michelle and Aaron.jpg|Michelle and Aaron 14cec47514d2d192aee3ac592cee0edd-d4afwyp.jpg 20151211_190631.jpg assljd10.jpg|Cody and Maxx Denise and Teddy.gif|Denise and Teddy first_kiss_by_mongrelterritory-d4c4tys.jpg forever_friends_by_amoraazul-d50uwhh.jpg|Kari and T.K. Froggy and Mary Ann.jpg|Froggy and Mary Ann ghcharliec037.jpg|Jo and Gabe btshakezd117.jpg|Flynn and Suzy Haku_consoling_Chihiro.jpg jolrsd283.jpg|Alfalfa and Darla asmenace46.jpg|Dennis and Margaret avdennis109.jpg|Margaret and Dennis kiss_by_mongrelterritory-d4vt3ux.jpg Malcolm and Cynthia.jpg|Malcolm and Cynthia Nat and Alex.png|Nat and Alex never_be_apart_by_selenaede-d4t5tm2.png|Annabelle and Gus Picture-15i.png|Steve and DJ request_toddler_tai_kari_by_ladylaui-d3f8ohv.jpg rusty-bf2.jpg Shawn and Kathy.png|Shawn and Kathy Shizuku Tsukishima and Seiji Amasawa.png|Shizuku Tsukishima and Seiji Amasawa Stymie and Stymie's Sister Raven.jpg|Stymie and Stymie's Sister Raven Vlcsnap-2013-01-19-02h21m55s40.png|Chuckie and Kimi Walter and Stephanie.jpg|Walter and Stephanie Ash Ketchum and Sailor Mars.jpg|Ash Ketchum and Sailor Mars Uh-Huh and Uh-Huh's Sister.jpg|Uh-Huh and Uh-Huh's Sister Theonor_hug.PNG|Theodore and Elanor 20151225 150411.jpg yc4.jpg|Bobby & Cindy C-T-in-Cory-s-Alternative-Friends-cory-and-topanga-21156858-800-600.jpg|Cory and Topanga Pumpkin x Doki.PNG|Pumpkin and Doki Dreamy x Eli.PNG|Dreamy and Eli 20150426_151012.jpg 20150426_153507.jpg 20150723_171353.jpg 20160120_121717.jpg 2205611127_bcf62ef2b5_b.jpg 2138898985_d29770e3ea_b.jpg childstars-1377197747.jpg enhanced-buzz-3688-1369321444-9.jpg isprob092.jpg|Junior and Trixie legend_of_korra_cosplay___you_are_one_of_a_kind_by_cosplayinabox-d68a5y6.jpg Littlefoot and Ali.jpg|Littlefoot and Ali Malcolm_in_the_Middle822.jpg tarzan_and_jane_by_sajojo-d6bjjhn.png Malcolm_in_the_Middle841.jpg 5ce04883695e547c9a2c7a98f406325e.jpg Mike Teavee and Violet Beauragarde.jpg|Mike Teavee and Violet Beauragarde mzmn070.jpg Young-Forrest-Gump-Michael-Conner-Humphreys.jpg 20160127_144709636.jpg 20160123_143655.jpg 20160123_155847.jpg IMG_0059.JPG 20160131_113427.jpg arthunu05.jpg|Nora Thunderman & Billy Thunderman 20150620_231239-ANIMATION.gif mtcharliezc35.jpg Zoe Drake and Max Taylor.jpg|Max Taylor and Zoe Drake Zig and Ketta love together.png crystal_starlight_glimmer_and_sunburst_by_unicornsmile-d9xemfx.png|Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst Piella Bakewell and Victor Quartermaine.PNG tumblr_inline_numv8utTs61twadxf_500.jpg Category:Gallery Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Loves